


В доброй сказке

by rwhe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwhe/pseuds/rwhe
Summary: дождись своего короля.





	В доброй сказке

**Author's Note:**

> стоит упомянуть, что алекс не артур, но артура указала как действующее лицо, потому что алекс, вроде как, его реинкарнация. вы предупреждены

Алекс был храбрый, любознательный и сильный мальчик, мама безмерно его любила и гладила по голове, приговаривая, какой он у нее бравый рыцарь и как ей с ним хорошо и спокойно. Он ее тоже любил, любил то, как нежно она зачесывала ему челку со лба, и без страха стоял у края пропасти. Перед ним сгущалась, чернела буря, могучее которой он не представлял даже по рассказам отца о ветреном Канзасе.

— Что ты такое?

Громадная туча сверкала молниями, из нее диким, тяжелым ропотом заговорили различные голоса: были голоса детей, скрепуче-старческие голоса, были звонкие, как журчание весеннего ручья, были странные диалекты. Алекс не мог выбрать, к какому голосу прислушаться, но понимал, что каждый из них очень страдает.

Наконец раздался один теплый и усталый голос. Алексу разрывало сердце от необъяснимой любви к нему.

— У меня нет возрастов, у меня множество лиц. Я — твоя судьба, я ничто. Я буду чем угодно по твоему желанию.

Из безобразного облака лебединой поступью вышел нагой черноволосый юноша; глаза его горели самым ярким пламенем. Как только его стопа коснулась жухлой травы, враз стихла буря и наступила томная, глубокая, спокойная тишина. В иссиня-черном небе мерцали звезды, словно кто-кто чихнул в муку. Вышедшее из бури тело изогнулось, встало на цыпочки, потянулось к круглой луне самыми кончиками пальцев. На лице была красивая, широкая, тоскливая улыбка. Алекс смотрел на неожиданно темное и умытое небо, на стройное бледное тело:

— Почему именно этот облик?

Блеснули глаза цветом в море, с грустью покачалась лопоухая смешная голова из стороны в сторону.

— Он тебе нравится больше остальных.

Мальчик ничего не понял и горько заплакал.


End file.
